Batman: Arkham Forever
Batman: Arkham Forever is the 3rd Arkham video-game. It goes more into the mysteries of Scarecrow's return, has Play as The Joker DLC challenge maps, and much more. Bane, unlike the other 2 games, plays a big role in this one. Several new villains appear in this one, and S.T.A.R. Labs, Blackgate Prison, Metropolis and several other locations debut in this game. Characters Heroes *Batman *Robin (DLC) *Nightwing *Huntress (DLC) * Red Robin *Azrael (DLC) *Catwoman *Vicki Vale *Oracle *Alfred Pennyworth *Talia Al Ghul (her coffin is seen at the morgue, and one of Riddler's riddles includes scanning her body wich mysteriously appears at S.T.A.R. Labs) *Harvey Bullock *Lucius Fox *The Creeper (Only in Joker DLC Maps) *Commissioner Gordon *Batgirl (only appears in the Robin DLC challenge maps) *Leslie Thompkins (only appears in Azrael DLC challenge maps) *Spoiler (costume only, and one of Riddler's riddles includes scanning her costume on display in the Batcave) *Crispus Allen *Cassandra Cain *Bat-Mite (only appears in Azrael DLC challenge maps) Villains *Joker *Red Hood (appears in side-mission) *Hush *Man-Bat (appears in side-mission) *M. Freeze (appears in side-mission and Joker DLC Maps) *Bane *Scarecrow (haunted hotel basement, Arkham Asylum is rumored to be haunted by him, he is mentioned several times, and many of Riddlers riddles includes scanning several Scarecrow related things (example: fear gas tanks, mask, former Arkham cell, haunted hotel room, etc., etc.) *Two-Face *Harley Quinn *Deathstroke (appears in side-mission) *Terrible Trio *Firefly *Anarky (appears in side-mission) *Mr. Zsasz *Merlyn (only appears in Azrael DLC challenge maps) *Professor Pyg (only appears in Robin DLC challenge maps) *Tweedledee and Tweedledum *Simon Hurt (mask only, one of Riddler's riddles includes scanning his mask in the Terrible Trio's hotel room in Arkham City) *Prometheus (mentioned by Two-Face, some of Riddler's riddles includes scanning his former cell in Arkham Asylum and scanning his armor on display in the Batcave.) *Cluemaster (appears in side-mission) *Maxie Zeus (mentioned by Two-Face, appears in Blackgate Prison riot along with some thugs dressed as Maxie Zeus) *Amygdala (Mentioned by Two-Face, appears in Robin DLC) *Calendar Man (mentioned by Two-Face, appears in "Play As The Joker" challenge maps) *Penguin *Hugo Strange (mentioned by Two-Face, appears in Huntress DLC, and one of Riddler's riddles includes scanning his glasses in The Batcave) *Deadshot (Appears only in Azrael DLC) *Killer Moth (appears in side-mission) *Clayface (appears in side-mission) *Killer Croc *Mad Hatter (appears in side-mission) Gameplay Boss Battles In boss battles you fight bosses in many different ways. Like the Bane battle, you are on a sinking boat and must block Banes attack, but dont dodge or Bane will break a hole in the ship and the 2 of you will drown. Or the Terrible Trio battle, where you are in a dark alley, and the trio are stalking you. When one jumps out you attack them and throw them into the air, when they disappear in the night sky and re-appear when they jump out and attack you. Or the Penguin fight, where Penguin is in a giant Penguin robot and shoots lasers, which you have to dodge, and then throw Batarangs at Penguin, and, when you get the chance, grapple up on top of the robot and fight Penguin. Clues Along with Riddler's riddles, Cluemaster has clues for you to pace together in his die-mission, in order to find his hideout. *A flier for the Monarch Theater. *A newspaper about Jokers death. *A sewer pannel with a question mark scratched on to it. Riddles Riddler has many different riddles you solve by scanning certain items. *Riddle 1: "Where it ended last time, it begins this time!" - Go back to the court house in Arkham City where Two-Face kidnapped Catwoman, and scan the pistol you see in the vat of acid Catwoman was held above. *Riddle 2: "Have I gone MAD, or is it just that I'm in LOVE?" - Go to Arkham Asylum and sneak into Harley Quinn's old cell. Scan her shrine to Joker with "MAD LOVE!" spelled out in front of it with purple lipstick. *Riddle 3: "A place which has much to do with the LEAGUE, a place you'll find the body of an ASSASSIN!" - Go to S.T.A.R. Labs and go to the room Martian Man Hunter was kept, then scan Talia Al Ghul's body, wich mysteriously appeared there. *Riddle 4: "This hotel rooms so cluttered its SCARY!" - Go to the hotel in Arkham City and enter the haunted room that has "DIE, BATMAN!" written in blood on the door, then scan the entire room. *Riddle 5 : "What childhood memories REMAIN here in this DEAD, empty wasteland?" - Go to the boarded up spot under Arkham Asylum where Scarecrow was killed by Croc, then scan the hidden locket. which belonged to Johnathan Crane, with a picture of Crane as a 6-year-old in it. *Riddle 6: "He's the MONARCH of murders! He's scary enough to give you the CHILLS! He's not our average JOE!" - Go to the spot Bruce Wayne's parents were murdered and scan the gun Joe Chill dropped when he ran away. *Riddle 7: "Home, sweet home! Click your heels together and you'll get there... in your new, fabulous car! But don't pick up hitch-hikers, like the tin-man!" - Go to the Batcave, and look at Prometheus's metal armor on display, which is behind the Batmobile, then walk backwards until you see that the Batmobile is directly in front of the armor. *Riddle 8: "Hugo must be REALLY strange if he left these behind!" - Scan Hugo Strange's glasses in the Batcave. *Riddle 9: "Thats TERRIBLE! How did it get there? Some TRIO of MASKED looters must have stolen it!" - Go to the Terrible Trio's hide-out in Arkham City and scan the mask of Simon Hurt. *Riddle 10: "I'd rather be DEAD then get SHOT by that lunatic!" - Go to Deadshot's former cell in Blackgate Prison and scan his gun he left behind. *Riddle 11: "Oh my GOD! Who does he think he is?" - Go to Maxie Zeus's former prison cell at Arkham Asylum and scan the strange prophecies of gods he carved into the wall. *Riddle 12: "Who ever knew Dorrance was sensitive enough to keep this childhood BANE?" - Go to Bane's former hide-out in Arkham City, then scan Bane's childhood teddy bear, Osito. *Riddle 13: "Its not winter, but, hey, this guy is always walking in a WONDER LAND!" - Scan the Mad Hatter's hat in the Batcave Story Mode Gotham City At Gotham, they are discussing the controversial Arkham City, which is getting torn down. Meanwhile, at the city meeting about wether or not to destroy it all, the bus leading villains from Arkham City to there temporary home at S.T.A.R. Labs crashes and frees all the villains. Haley Quinn interrupts the meeting with Joker thugs, and several people flee, including Bruce Wayne. Harley and her thugs are kidnapping Lucius Fox when a Batman-like shadow is seen, and one of Harley's thugs mutters "the bat..." Harley turns around, confused, then sees "the bat", and gasps. All of the sudden, her thugs load up they're guns, and one says "who", then one says "are", and, finally, Harley says "(gulp) you?" All of the sudden, we see Azrael, who says "your worst nightmare." Azrael fights Harley and the thugs, then Batman arrives. Batman asks why Azrael is there, and Azrael says he kept his word (because in Arkham City, Azrael says they will meet again.) Batman says there is no time to talk, notices a chip, then the two disappear into the night. Batcave Batman and Red Robin team up to investigate the problem, and Batman puts the chip into the Batcomputer, and it reveals the bus's plans. It was supposed to crash at Gotham City, and now Batman realizes he's gotten himself into something bigger then what it seems. Red Robin heads off to S.T.A.R. Labs to investigate some more on the bus, while Batman searches for more data on the chip. Arkham City Later that night, as all of Gotham is literally held hostage by Batmans worst enemies, The Bat himself sneaks into the empty, and trashed, Arkham City. He is standing on the gate with binoculars, and he sees, through a window, Azrael discussing something with a mysterious figure. Batman jumps off the gate, only o get attacked by Harley and her thugs. Batman asks who saved Harley and her thugs and brought them to Arkham City, and Harley laughs, then charges at Bats. Batman dodges it and she hits the gate, and falls to the ground. She is knocked out, and Batman battles her thugs. After defeating the thugs, Batman brings Harley to an empty house and locks her and her thugs inside, when they come to and try breaking out, but fail. As Batman walks off, you can hear them yelling at him. Batman contacts Alfred, but the connection is messed up. Batman asks Alfred if he can have someone land the Batwing in Arkham City, but Bats can't hear Alfred reply. Just then, the Riddler interrupts, with a great connection. Riddler tells Batman to "guess who", then states that he escaped after Arkham City was shut down, and hid in the old city. Batman asks Riddler what he wants from Azrael, and Riddler hangs up, but leaves behind the first riddle. Batman looks forward, and sees he is right in front of the courthouse where Catwoman was held hostage. He enters the room and sees Catwoman, who says she was "waiting" for him. She then says she was following him, and has already met Azrael, who was heading for S.T.A.R. Labs. She also says that Azrael seemed to be in a hurry, and had just talked with a mysterious person before she saw him. Batman tells her Riddler is hiding out in Arkham City, and she asks if he was talking with Azrael. Batman just says that he doesn't know, and Catwoman waves goodbye, then jumps through the window. As a huge crane comes by the courthouse, Batman has little time to escape, and crawls through an air vent in a hurry. He exits through the top of the courthouse and jumps off, and the crane keeps following him. He doesn't have any time to see who is driving it, and throws a batarang at who ever is inside. He knocks out a thug. Batman battles the thug, and notices he is one of Harley's. He runs to the house where he left Harley and sees the door was opened from the outside. Batman walks in and looks around, and sees "HA, HA, HA, HA!" written in green spray-paint on the wall. Batman suspects Joker is alive, and just then, Bats gets a distress call from Red Robin in S.T.A.R. Labs, then runs to the Batwing. S.T.A.R. Labs At S.T.A.R. Labs, the Bat-Wing is shot down by thugs led by someone mysterious. The thugs flee as the Bat-Wing plummits to the ground. As Batman gets up, an incoming call from Alfred comes. Alfred infroms Batman that Hugo Strange has escaped and made it to Wayne Manor. Alfred asks if he would like to send Robin out after him. Batman isn't sure, because Stange is a genius scientist. Alfred sends Robin out anyway, and Bruce sighs. Just then, the connection messes up again and Riddler can be heard speaking with a mysterious person who said he had just seen Batman. From the sounds of it, Riddler is speaking to the mysterious person on a phone. Riddler realizes his radio is on, and shuts it off in a hurry. Batman goes inside and finds Red Robin tied to a rocket. Suddenly, the doors close and on the huge monitor, Deathstroke is seen as he explains that Batman must find out the code for the door to unlock it. However, Deathstroke releases a bunch of thugs to slow down Batman. When Batman cracks the code he unties Red Robin and they escape, but Deathstroke still has a few death-traps up his sleeve. After walking into the hall, more Riddler thugs attack. Batman switches to detective mode and scans theyre bodies, seeing that they each have tiny round things with Deathstrokes head painted on them. Scanning every one of the round things unlocks a Cluemaster challenge and gives Batman info that Deathstroke did not tell the thugs what they were, and that they are bombs, that will explode in 2 minutes. Batman and Red Robin run off as the bombs explode. Entering the room that Martian Manhunter was kept when he first came to Earth, Batman and Red Robin are shocked to see Talia Al Ghul's body. Scanning it answers one of Riddlers riddles and unlocks a Cluemaster challenge. Looking up at the dry erase board, Batman sees that the doctor in the room the most was one of Deathstrokes old employers, Donald Armling. Just then, Deathstroke appears on a moniter in the hall behind Batman and Red Robin and gets there attention. He tells them he kidnapped Armling and that he has him tied up somwehere. Batman and Red Robin have to find Armling by switching to detective mode and finding Deathstrokes foot-prints. It leads the duo to an empty storage room, where it gets tricky. There is now several foot-prints, and if Batman follows the wrong ones, it leads him to a spot where a giant cage falls and traps them. If they follow the right ones, however, they find themselves trapped in a secret room full of test tubes, lab rats and... Riddler thugs. After fighting the thugs, they find a hidden door. Upon enetring the door, Batman and Red Robin find a small room, with Armling inside. They save Armling, but suddenly, an explosion is heard. They go out to the hallway to see fir, carnage, and wreckage everywhere. They must cral through the air vents to get around the destruction and find what happened. When they get out, they find Deathstroke and several of his thugs. Deathstroke shoots Red Robin in the leg, and injures him horribly. Batman fights Deathstroke and the thugs, and, upon defeating him, unlocks a Cluemaster challenge. Batman tells Red Robin to go back and protect Armling. Sewers Hush has been hiding out under S.T.A.R. Labs, and, after defeating Deathstroke, Batman confronts him in the sewers where Chechen, Ratcather and Azrael hid out. He warned Batman of something big that will happen, and says he will meet Batman in the afterlife, just before escaping. Hush's thugs, wearing bandages on there heads like him, burst in and attack Batman, delivering huge & painful hits. Batman knocks them out and is confused how they were so strong, and sees tanks of Venom on there backs, giving them super-human abilities. Before they come to, Batman slices the tanks open with a Batarang, causing the venom to leak out onto the floor. Upon scanning there unconscious bodies, Batman unlocks a Cluemater challenge and info about Hush's plans. Apparently, Hush has formed a pact with Two-Face, Anarky, and even the insane Zsasz. Batman wanders through the sewers, and finds a hidden room. In it, there is a screeching Man-Bat locked inside. Man-Bat looks through the window and sees Batman, then screeches and tries to fly away, but hits the ceiling and falls to the ground. Upon scanning the door, Batman unlocks a Cluemaster challenge. Batman then wanders some more, and is eventually attacked by some of Two-Face's thugs. Batman defeats them, and, after defeating them, unlocks some info that tells him Two-Face has captured Kirk Langstrom and trapped him under S.T.A.R. Labs. After a while, Batman finds a trap door that leads to a tunnel, which leads him to Arkham Asylum. Arkham Asylum In the Asylum, Batman is attacked by Tweedledee and Tweedledum, who claim to have been "waiting". After battling and defeating the two, Batman unlocks some info that Hush has gotten the two to help him out. More to be added... Category:Batman Category:Rocksteady Category:Arkham Series Category:ElectricMayhem